Black And White
by DreamCreater XIII13
Summary: Love. Death. You Must Choose One. What If You Choose The Wrong One?
1. Intro

Black Cat. The Bringer Of Bad Luck.  
>White Cat. The Bringer Of <span>Luck<span>.  
>Both <span>Kill<span>.  
>Both Brander To An Orginization By The Number <strong>13<strong>.  
>Who Will <strong><span>Live<span>**? And Who Will **Die**?  
>The Cats, Out Of The Bag.<br>* BAM *


	2. Chapter 1 Who

The sound of gun fire echoed through the hall as a young boy wandered through them all alone, the sound grew, howls of pain filled the air. Fear filled the boy, but he kept moveing. ' Who is it? ' The boy thought. The boy was supposed to be in his room, he was never to meet her, but by chance, he did.

The boy walked up the a door where the sound was the loudest, He pushed open the door, the creaking sound was overwhelming, light blinded him. Tears built, and when he opened them, those tears fell. Men surrounded a girl, blood pooled everywhere, the girl looked at him. Blood was splattered on her face, Her eyes like a cat, white ears could be seen along with a white with black tip tail. She held two guns, XIII engraved on the side of both. A black tube top, Black shorts, And black boots was all she wore. Her hair, In a ponytail, was as long as her waist, Black like night, A single white streak run through. Fear consumed the boy as she raised her gun slowly to his head, She shot, The boy closed his eyes. After a moment of silence he opened his eyes, A person lay beside him, Dead. The girl flipped the guns on her fingers, and put them in a halter. She began to walk towards the boy, her hair moving side to side, The boy just stood there unable to move, or even speak. The girl stopped beside him, she reached up, The boy flinched, She placed her hand gently on his head and pulled him in.

" Im Sorry You Had To See This. Forgive Me. " The girl said sweetly before pushing him aside and moving down the long hall. The boy, no longer afraid, got up and yelled,

" My names Train! Whats Your's? " The girl stopped, But only for a moment, She continued walking saying in a calm voice,

" Melody. " Train's eyes lightned, a big grin covered his face. His first friend.

" Ill remember you, Melody! Okaay! " Train yelled back. Melody lifter her hand, and waved. Train frantically waved back even though he knew she couldn't see him. Footsteps made there way up the hall, and stopped right behind Train. Train looked up to see the man who brought him there, Creed.

" Train, My boy. You simply must follow instructions. I'll forgive you this time. But we have to erase your memorys. " Creed said kindly. Trains eyes widened,

" NO! Please don't erase my memory's! If you do i'll forget her! " Train yelled defensively facing Creed. Creed's face showed no emotion,but he smiled when he said,

" By her. You Mean Melody? " Train nodded, "' Well then, Since you've met her, How about she trains you. " Train smiled widely, hes shook his head yes so hard it looked like it would fall off. Creed brought Train to his room, after Train had gone inside and Creed closed the door An dark shadow loomed over his face.

" She'll train you to be the worlds best eraser. Then...She'll Die. " Creed laughed to himself as he walked to his own room.


	3. Chapter 2 Pick One

A knock came on the door, A slow, hard knock. Train opned his eyes, and looked to the door. The door opned, Creed smiled at him,

" Good-Morning, Train. Are you ready to start your training sesion with Melody. " Creed said calmly.

" YEA! " Train yelled, jumping out of bed. Train had slept in the cloths he was going to were so he could see Melody sooner. Creed chuckled, and lead Train to the training hall.

" This is where you will train alright," Train nodded, "Your to report here everyday at this time. " Creed finished. Train opned the door to see Melody.

" ...Creed... " Melody began, rage in her voice. She stoped when she saw Train.

" Go on Train, " Creed said nudging him into the room. Train smiled, looked to the ground and slowly looked up to her. Melody stifned, sighed and exstended her arm. Train smiled widley, ran up and gave her a big hug. She wraped her arm around Train as he snuggled in closer to her. Creed had an evil shadow looming over his face, Melody stared down Creed with her cat-like eyes untill he left. Train looked up a big grin on his face, Melody saw this and smiled back, Train blushed.

" ...Lets Begin... " Melody said, waking across the room, her smile was gone. Train saw it olny for a second, but hell never forget it. Train watch curiously as she removed a long black cloak. She wore the same shorts, top and boots but something was different. She had an x shape on her back, two guns ,one black and one white, were being held there. A belt held two other guns, engraved with the symble XIII, Her left thigh had a stap that held a knife, There was another on her right calf. She had a sword on her back, the handle had a cat head on it, She also whore black gloves. Slowly she took her wepons off and placed them on the table, She kept one gun, One of the engraved ones. After she had removed all her wepons and her gloves she walked back to train, and said,

" ...Go pick one... " Train looked at her, then walked forward to the desk. On top of the chestnut table laid all her wepons, Whar really caught his eye was her engraved pistal. He picked it up and walked back to Melody. Melody took the gun, looked at it and glanced at him. She patted train on the head.

" ...Not many people in the orginization choose to use guns as a first wepon...Now we can begin... " Melody said a coldness grabing her heart for she knew what would happen to this boy.


	4. Chapter 3 Guns

Bam! Bam! Bam!  
>A gun sounded through the hollow, empty room.<p>

" ...That's how you shoot it...Train... " Melody told the boy, After blowing the smoke from the tip of her gun.

" Can i try? " Train asked patiently. Melody looked at the small hopeful boy, she did not want him to be like her. But she had no choice.

" ...Yes...Train, Yes you can...Just be careful... " She replied after a moments hesitation. Train smiled up at her, he was hoping she would say no. Train lifter the gun with both of his small hands, aimed the gun and shot. Bam! Bam! ...Bam..! Train stumbled back from the firing of the gun. Melody caught him before he fell. Train dropped the gun, it clanked on the the floor, but nether of them cared. Melody sighed,

" Train, You'll Get It. Sooner...Or Later. " Melody reassured the boy, " Hu? " To Melody's astonishment Train was...Crying. " ...Train? W-Whats wrong? " The boy looked into her cat-like eyes, the sadness in his eyes seemed to transfer to her.

" ..I...I..I..I...I...I don't want to do this! I..I..I Want to have fun! T..To..To Play And...A...And a friend.I Just..Want a friend. I..I want to be normal! " Melody watch the poor boy collapse to tears. ' Train...Al This Time.. ' Melody thought. Melody hid her face in her hands, after a moment, she went to the door. The rack that was there held many long and short black coats, Grabbing the longest one she called to Train,

" Come. " Train stopped crying and looked to her. His sad golden eyes piercing.

" W-Where? " Melody threw the cloak on and put up the hood, She looked...normal. No Tail. No Ears.

" Out. " Train was puzzled then it hit him, They were going outside! Melody had extended her hand for him to hold. Train grabbed the gun by his feet and ran to her. She took the gun the took his small weak hand.

" You shouldn't be trained the way i was, I'm 16 but i don't remember any..fun. You should have fun, friends and be...Free... " The two walked though the caste, there footsteps echoing off the walls. When they got to the door, Train held her hand tighter. The door was huge, but that didn't stop Melody form opening it. The light from the outside world seemed to blind him. Tran looked to Melody, she looked back and smiled. Train. reassured, Walked with her, hand in hand, into the vast outside world.


	5. Chapter 4 Outside

To Melody, The place where they stood meant nothing, But to Train it meant the world. A small plaza like this sparked no interest in Melody's eyes, But in Trains small curious eyes, It held all the interest in the world.

" What's that! " Train asked excitedly pointing to a small white object.

" That's a bird. A dove, to be specific, Gorgeous...isn't it? " Melody replied sweetly. Train reputed the word a few times, Then asked what another thing was, than another, and another. Train had asked what everything in the plaza was and occasionally asked what they were for. Any other person would have been annoyed by now, But Melody answered every time with the same sweet smile. After an hour of asking and repeating, Trains thought began to get sore, So did his feet. Melody picked the small boy up and placed him gently on a wooden bench with metal edging.

" Stay here. Ill be right back, " Melody reassured the boy, Then she went off. She came back a few minuets carrying two small things,

" What are those? " Train asked crouriously.

" Ice-Cream. Ones Chocolate, The Other Vanilla. Which Would You Like? " Melody replied sweetly. Train looked between the two cones, and after allot of thought, he chose the chocolate cone. Train liked the ice-cream and shuttered, " Well? What do you think? "

" Its cold, " Train answered, " But Its Good! " Train continued to lick the ice-cream until it was gone, Melody did the same. After they were both done, they went to a small shop where Melody bought some things that Train wasn't allowed to see.

" Melody... " Train Said Sleepily, " I'm Sleepy. " Melody Chuckled and had Train get on her back, She carried him as he fell asleep. She went to one last shop before heading back. When Melody opened the door an un-wanted guest welcomed her,

" What were you thinking, 13. " Creed said enraged by her actions, " The counsel in furious! " Creed hit the wall, Melody quickly looked to Train, he was still fast asleep on her back. " How cute. It makes me want to puke. He's to be my future partner, not yours. Do your job! " Creed lifted his hand, about to slap Melody, A gun clicked into use. Creed stared down a pistil.

" Tsk! " Creek replied snapping his arm back to his side, " You cant protect him forever. and you cant hide behind that gun for much longer, 13. " Creed walked away, Melody pulled her pistil back, and slowly put it away. Melody looked back to Train, ' Wait...Where's His Room? ' Melody Thought, Un-knowing, she brought him to hers. She delicately placed him on the bed, and looked to the window at the sound of a meow. Two cats sat on the windows edge, on small black cat ant the start of its life, and one white one right in the middle. They were both born with birthmarks reading, XIII. The Roman numeral, 13.


	6. Chapter 5 Morrning

A slight nudge awoke Melody. Her eyes popped open scaring the poor little Train to death.

" I'm sorry, Train. Ill be more careful from now on. " Melody said sweetly ruffling Trains brown hair. The scared Train smiled no longer afraid.

" What are we doing today! What are we doing today! What are we doing today! " Melody laughed,

" Well, Why don't we do some training, Than go to the courtyard for a bit. " Train smiled and nodded repeatedly, he nodded so fast it looked like his head, Melody laughed. Melody got up from the chair she had fallen asleep in and stretched like a cat. Train giggled than patted her head, her eyes closed and she purred letting her guard down. The door flew open, Melody's ears twitched, her eyes jolting open.

" Ive come to inform you that you shall be punished for ruining Train, " Creed stated happily. Trains eyes widened,

" No! Don't take big sister away from me! " Train jumped in between Creed and Melody. Creed just smiled,

" You were lucky i didn't kill you like i did your parents, " A fear spread across Trains face, Creed back handed Train sending him into the wall, Melody lunged to Creed, kicking him in the stomach. Creed stumbled back and fell to the stone floor in the hall. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at Creeds head, her eyes were full of pure intent to kill. Melody's finger was about to pull the trigger when Train grabbed Melody's arm,

" No! I Don't want you to kill anyone! " Melody looked at him, his face was swollen a bruise forming around his eye. Blood was dripping from the side of his face that hit the wall. Melody's eyes struck fear into Train, but he held on even tighter.

" ...Train... "


	7. Chapter 6 The Promise

Trains tears soaked Melodys coat, his arms wrapped so tightly he had cut of the circulation to his hands, Melody took one last look to Creed. She lowered her gun, Putting it away she placed her hand on Train's head.

" Ever touch him again, Creed. I, Will personally deliver you some Luck, " Melody stated her eyes slowly softening, Creed just smiled and chuckled to himself, " Something funny? " Creed shook his head,

" No. Just that that brats tamed you, 13. " His look was cold, Melody was glad Train could not see him eyes. " The council of elders will be expecting you at midnight tonight. Don't be late, 13. " Creed got up, closing the door he said in a cold voice, " Just so you know he will be my partner in the future. " The door closed, Creeds heavy footsteps falling further and further away.

" ..M...Melody... " Train stumbled out through sobs.

" Yes Train? " Melody asked, worried for what he had just seen. Train looked up his face pink, tear streaks on his cheeks, Melody wiped his tears,

" ...I..I D...Don't W-Want you..T-to..Kill... " Melody fell down to her knees embracing the small Train, Train held onto her, crying even harder.

" Ill promise you, I will not kill anymore. I'm the white cat, Bringer of luck. I should let those live, give them a final chance. " Train nodded, still crying on Melodys shoulder. " Forget training, We'll go to the courtyard. Okay? " Train nodded, his crying slowly subsiding. Melody picked him up, she touched his face, he cringed, " First lets get some ice, Than a bandage. " She carried Train to the kitchen, the vast room filled with all kinds of things Train had never seen before, Melody told him about everything as she got ice and bandaged his forehead. " Dose your face feel better now? " Melody asked condensed.

" Yea...Thankyou, Melody. " Train said holing the small ice pack to his face where Creed had hit him. Melody picked the small boy up again, carrying him to the vast open courtyard. The whole yard was like a maze, Melody took care of a small tree surrounded by rose bushes. The roses were black and white, the rest of the roses around the courtyard were red. " Is it a maze? " Train asked confused.

" Yes. It it. Would you like to try? " Melody asked, Train shook his head no, " Why? " Train looked to her,

" Because i don't want to lose you in the big maze. " Melody smiled kissing his nose. Train grinned happily, Melody put him down,

" What do you want to do than. " pulling her jacket off. Today she wore a black tank-top with black shot shorts. Her gun belts hung sideways on her hips. She pulled the ponytail out letting her long black hair fall silently to her sides.

" Well, I want to play tag. " Train said moving side-to-side,Melody smiled,

" Alight. I'm It, " Train smiled hugging her, Melody closed her eyes, " One, Two, Three... " Train let her go and ran away to hide, " Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten! " Melody opend her eyes,she scanned the area, her tail swayed slowly, her ears twitched catching the slightest sound. She moved forward, hearing giggling, she knew it came from bush not to far from her, she walked past it, " I wonder where Train is. Hm. Maybe...Here! " she yelled jumping into the bush, Train ran out laughing, Melody chased him.

" This is pathetic. " Creed stated looking out a window.

" I agree, Creed. For once. " A female voice said in disgust.

" Now, Now, Sephiria, Everything will be fine. So long as she truly trains him. Than, as scheduled," Creed stated smiling, " She dies. " Creed laughed. They looked out the window, seeing Melody picking Train up before Sephiria walked away stateing,

" This better work, Creed. Or else its on your head. " Creed just smiled at her back. The sun began to set when the two went back inside,

" Melody? Can i sleep in your room again tonight? " Train asked,

" I don't see why no, but ill be going out for ambit okay? " Melody answered sweetly. Train nodded, a sad look in his eyes. After Melody tucked Him into bed she waited for him to fall asleep, than left.

" 13. Your punishment is as followed. " A voice sounded through a screen. An envelope was handed to her by Sephiria. " Its to be done by tomorrow. " Melody opend the envelope, her eyes widened, she felt Trains eyes in the back of her mind, The note read,

" Melody Heart, Number 13, You are to kill someone going behind chronos trying to take us down. Your targets name, is... "


	8. Chapter 7 Last Night

" ...ody...Melody... " A small cheerfully voice called, " ..Melody...Wake up. " Melody slowly opened her eyes, " Get up, its morning, " Train said cheerfully. His brown hair shone with the light that poured through the window.

" Its morning already? " Melody asked, Train nodded, " Than i guess i must get up than, " she said with a smile. Melody took a good look at Train, she gasped, a deep purple covered a small portion of his face, " Train your bruseing! " Melody yelled concerned. Train touched his face, Melody could tell it hurt him, she grabbed his hand pulling it away from his face, " Don't. " she said, Train looked into her cat-like eyes with his and smiled " Train...Will you look out the window so i can change? " Train node, He went to the window, he could hear Melody get up and change cloths. When Train looked out the window he saw blue birds Wiz past, the blue streak shot across the sky, he turned around,

" Melody! Look at th... " Train trailed off, Melodys black shorts were heaped on the floor, A white skit took their place at her hips. Her long black hair fell lifelessly as she took off her black tank-top, she wore a black and white plaid bra, the white streak in her hair almost invisible. Melody turned her head to look at Train, a scarlet red crossed her face,

" Train! " She yelled in surprise, Train sat on the floor, Melody spun around around her long black hair covering her back as she put on a white tank-top. Her cat ears twitched listening for the slightest sound, her tail wrapped around her left leg like that of a snake. Melody picked her hair up and put it into a ponytail, she turned around and walked to Train, " Now, What did you want? " she asked un-able to look him in the eyes for some un-known reason. Train pointed to the window, Melody looked, she saw the blue birds gracefully fly by, She smiled.

" What are we doing today? " Train asked curiously, a small blush covered his checks, Melody thought for a moment,

" Why don't we go to my secret brase. No sense training an injured child, " Melody stated, Train smiled and ran to Melody, hugging her waist, She could tell he was happy. " Go wait for me in the hall, Kay? " Train nodded,

" But hurry! Or ill leave without you! " Train stated before running to the door, he turned the handle then ran into the hall to existed to stop. Melodys smile faded, she looked down to the pile of black cloths, she kicked them under her bed, a few small blood drops were on the floor by where her cloths were. Melody walked out into the hall.

" Train! Wait up! " After some time they entered the courtyard, Melody led Train into the maze, they walked for a bit, the bushes that make the walls were covered with red roses. They stopped in front on a bush with no roses, pushing back some branches the two enterd the area, Trains eyes widened. A small stone pond with purple Lillys floating on top was in the corner of the small enclosed area. Inside the pond were a few small goldfish, around the pond was a small Sakura tree, The pink blossoms blew silently with the wind. A single rose bush was place in another corner, white and back pestles on one flower, The ground all around them was covered in small purple flowers.

" Can i go look at the fish? " Train asked anxious.

" You may, just don't take them out of the water, " Melody said, watching the small boy run to the side on the pond. Melody walked over to the Sakura tree.

" Um..Melody, " Train started staring at the fish, " where did you go last night? " Melodys heart skipped a beat,

" I...I came here, " She replayed with a smile, Train nodded then looked at the fish again. Melody thought back to last night,

_ Last Night _

" Melody Heart, 13, Your Target Is, Kei Heart. " Melody examined the piece of paper, than left, After some time, at 1:13 she entered the window of a house. A man sat in a chair holding a gun, " Kei Heart, For treason against chronos today you shall die by the hands of the White cat. " The man leapt up from his chair holding his gun, pointing in at Melody,

" You think you can kill me? " He yelled in a crazy like voice, Melody fired, the mans gun slid across the flood, he fell to his knees, " Why not shoot me? "

" I wish to ask you something. Before i kill you. You once had a wife and daughter. Did you sacrifice your wife to kill your daughter? " Melody asked the man from the darkest corner of the room. The man laughed,

" Of course i Did! I didn't want that monster of a child! I may have lost my wife, But it was worth it to lose her! " The man continued laughing, Melody slowly walked into the light, Her ears twitching, her tail holding a gun.

" Vary well than, " The man stopped laughing and began to shake,

" I-Impossible! " Melody raised her gun and shot the man in the heart, he died in seconds. Wind came in from the window, blowing Melodys ponytail, She whispered,

" Good-bye, Father. "


	9. Chapter 8 The Past Master

" ..ody...Melody! " Melody jolted to attention, Trains face was right up to hers, their noses were touching. " Melody, I Have a question? " Melody gave him a puzzled look, " Well... " Train said moving his body side-to-side, " Did you build this place? "

" Well, No Train I didn't. But, MY Master did. " Melody responded, " Well, My second master. " Trains eyes widend,

" Whats your Master like? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Whats your Masters name? " Train ranted off, a mile a minute.

" Slow down. Okay, lets see, my first Master thought it was best to beat things into me. He was a very cruel man. His name is Creed. But my second Master saw things different. She found the best ways to teach me, but also keeping my emotions, she built this place, just for me, i planted that tree over there in her honor. " Melody pointed to the small Sakura tree, " The reason i chose that tree, is because her name is, Sakura. " Train was fascinated by this woman he did not know.

" Do you still see her? " Melodys heart seemed to stop, Train realized he had stepped on a land mine, " M-Melody, I'm S-Sorry...I... " Melody lifted her hand, Train silenced.

" I haven't seen her since i turned 16. " Train felt like crying, but re refused to cry in this place that was so sacred to Melody. His tears would not touch the soil beneath his feet, Instead, he hugged her,

" Ill never leave you, Melody. " Train said sweetly, Melody smiled and embraced Train.

" Thank-You, Train, That means a lot to me. " Train sat down next to Melody, birds chirped their chirps floated through like a song, Melody began to silently sing,

" Hajimari wa itssumo sou gunjou no sora no shita, Chikai wo taete ima boku wa arukidasu, "She stopped and Train begged in a quick tone,

" No don't stop, Please! " Melody chuckled, she ruffled Trains hair,

" I'm sorry, its an in-complete song, it was first written by my master, Sakura. Now its my job to finish it. Maybe you can help me, " Melody finished with a smile, Train nodded,

" Okay! Um...Can i stay in your room again, So you could..um..Sing to me? " Melody smiled, she node, Train jumped up, Hugging Melody around her neck, he kisses her check, " Thank-You, Melody! " Melody giggled, she looked to the ever fading sky. The once blue sky was fading to a delicate red clashing with the soft pinks ad oranges, which all clashed with the bright black of night. Each star could be seen,

" Lets go to me room, Kay? " Melody asked sweetly, Train agreed, and the two headed to Trains sanctuary, Melodys room.


	10. Chapter 9 The Room

The next few weeks were sunny, The two went to town a few times, and went to the court yard untill Trains bruising went down. Melody walked gracefuly down the long hall, her boots clacking on the stone floor, She stopped in front of a door. Pushing it open she called,

" Train, It is morrning. Its time to get up and enjoy our last day without training, " A movement came from a bed pushed in the corner, The covers red like blood. Empty book shelves were placed against a wall, a desk, a chair, and a small square rug. A head poped up from under the covers,

" Goodmorrning, Melody! " a cheery voice called out with glee. Melody smiled, stepping into the vast empty room. The small boy sprang out of bed, wearing cute pjs with cats on them running after fish.

" Yes. Good morrning, Train. Get dressed, so we may go, " Melody said turning to the door,

" Are we going into town? Or the courtyard?" Train asked ,excited, Melody laughed,

" No. Were going to stay inside the castle. We are going to go to a special place only me and my master, Sakura know of. " Train nodded then began changing, Melody waited in the hallway, leaning against the stone walls. The door opened, Melody looked down at Train, He was in simple black shorts and a simple white tee-shirt. Melody took his hand and led him through the castle, they walked down hallways Train hadnt seen before. After some time they stopped in fromt of a door just taller than Melody. The door was grey, like the walls, the handle to, pushing it open revealed a small room. They walked into the room, Train looked up, A tall stair case was the only thing in the room, It wound up the small round room. Melody picked Train up, placing him on her shoulders, after closing the door the two began their journey up the long, twisted stair case. Torches lined the walls as they began getting higher up the stairs, After some time they stopped, a wooden panel above Melodys head, the stairs continued, but Melody opened the panel. She hoisted Train up ,then pulled herself up, placing the panel back in its place. A large round stone room is were they stood, a stained glass window, as the roof, the image of a white angel, dancing with a black angel. A single window was in the room, glassless, with a silver metal railing, The room had a desk, some chairs, and toys. Melody cleared her thought,

" This room is a special place, no one else in this casle, or out of it know of it. Everything in here, is mine, and yours, " Melody said with a smile, Train hugged her hips and asked,

" Can i play with the toys? " Melody noded,

" They are yours after all, " Train smiles the bigest smile yet. He rushed off to play with different toys, Melody sat in a chair, grabing a book off the desk. The sun poured through the window, Its was warm and bright, Melody used that light to read, Train used it to play. The light outside began to dim, the sun setting, Melody put down her book and smiled, Train was fast asleep cuddling a small black kitten and a large white cat. she walked over,

" I will alway be with you, " She whispered kissing his forhead.


End file.
